


Mask's A'Fallen (Sequel)

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Death, M/M, achievement hunter is a family, papa geoff worrys, they all worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"and your still good with this?" Geoff waited a moment for Gavin to nod again and when he did Geoff removed his hand from his friends shoulder and moved over to his own desk to invite everyone into the Minecraft server.</p><p>A while after Dans death the guys try to help Gavin by doing something special in Minecraft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mask's A'Fallen (Sequel)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilDeaf_LilDumb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDeaf_LilDumb/gifts).



> This is a follow up to Mask's A'Fallen by All_Timey_Wimey_Low
> 
> You can read this as a stand alone I guess but I suggest that you read the first one before to read this...  
> (http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/1439924?show_comments=true#comment_3097355)  
> Copy and Paste my dear friends, Copy and Paste.
> 
> Thank you to All_Timey_Wimey_Low for letting me do this.  
> also it turns out this was ridiculously short.

"You doin' okay, buddy?"  
Gavin just nodded.  
"and your still good with this?" Geoff waited a moment for Gavin to nod again and when he did Geoff removed his hand from his friends shoulder and moved over to his own desk to invite everyone into the Minecraft server.

Roughly a month ago they had all received the news of Dans death, killed in action. The initial shock had wreaked Gavin but recently he'd seemed quite a lot better, obviously not as well as he could be but still better. He'd spent some time off work, reluctantly only going after Burnie had threatened to fire him if he didn't take care of his 'dumb self'. He used that  time to speak with Dans family a few times, as well as his own and spend as much time as he could with his friends who did the best they could to make him laugh.   Although still on the odd day Geoff would have to send him out of the office for a while when he was clearly in no condition to work, often Michael or Ray would even go with him.

Achievement City loaded chunk by chunk in front of Geoff as everyone joined into the server and made their way towards the far north end of the map. Michael scooted his chair over next to Gavins and leaned against the taller man Gavin leaned in as well and linked his arm through Michaels with a tiny 'thanks love' in response. Every one was quiet creating a somber feeling that was extremely rare fort the office, no one complained. Hardly any of them had honestly played Minecraft in weeks and now all six of them stood in front of the #DanTheMan mural.

After a moment Gavin picked backup his controller from were it had been abandoned on his desk, sighing deeply. He glanced around the room briefly seeing each man give him a reassuring smile or nod. It had originally been Rays idea and Geoff and Ryan had shorty after set to work sorting the redstone, they wanted everything to go up in unison leaving no blocks to be left suspended in the sky. In the end it had taken the the two of them as well as the help of Jack, Ray and a billion different tutorials.    
Hard work was paying well because now  Gavin was flipping the switch and all the TNT hidden behind the mural was going off almost simultaneously, cleanly blowing everything away. Chairs creaked dully as one everyone turned to cautiously evaluate Gavin. Gavin whose eyes were unmistakably teary yet he was smiling. He moved to pat Michael hand that had come up to protectively grip his arm. Not fully reassured that he was okay Michael pulled Gavin closer to embrace him tightly.

His tears were picking up the pace now but he looked at the other men over Michael quickly dampening shoulder with a soft smile "Thanks guys" his voice scratched through light sobs "really, I appreciate it". Geoff was the first to move after that ruffling Gavins hair a bit and clamping a hand down on his shoulder in a caring gesture, then there was Jack throwing an arm around him, then Ray and with little delay Ryan. They all stood there together in an awkward pseudo-group hug for at least a good minute, all of them strangely comfortable.

-

-

"Wow, look at all of us..." Gavin mutters when he at last raised his head from the cluster  
There was hardly a beat before Ray laughed to himself "I know right, this is the worst circle jerk I have ever been to"  
Before anyone could call out Ray for being inappropriate at such sensitive moment there was laughter coming from the center of their little huddle, Gavin was laughing, and very quickly it seemed they all were.   


End file.
